


Let it Snow

by Gizzwhizz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Weather, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/pseuds/Gizzwhizz
Summary: With a blizzard raging outside, Prompto tries to go home while Ignis tries to work up the courage to ask him to stay.





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/gifts).



> Sorry this is a little late, but at least I got it done before the new year ^^; My half of my holiday fic exchange with my wonderful Sunshine. "Let it Snow" has always been one of my favorite holiday songs and this was written while listening to Lindsey Stirling's swing-tastic arrangement of it on repeat. Thanks for being such a special friend and I hope this helps you feel a bit better today, Sunshine! <3

It was one of the rarest of nights. A night when neither of them had anything else to do the next day: no Crownsguard training for Prompto; no meetings or impending paperwork waiting for Ignis to complete. And best of all, it was snowing. 

Ignis had never cared much for snow, if he was honest. Prompto, on the other hand, never failed to be absolutely enchanted by it. He loved watching it fall and the quiet crunch of untouched powder under his shoes. They had only been an official couple since late fall and as winter had set in, every time it snowed Prompto had never failed to try and drag Ignis out into it to build snowmen. Or sometimes just to stand in it, letting flakes settle into their hair as he gazed up at the sky. And how could Ignis resist when those violet-blue eyes sparkled at him with such innocent excitement? 

Tonight they were stretched out on the couch in Ignis’ living room, simply laying together. Prompto had convinced him to turn the television to one of those channels that simply shows a burning log on loop in lieu of a real fireplace. It cracked and popped merrily while they watched fat flakes flutter past the window next to the screen. They’d been like that, resting comfortably against one another, in silence for nearly an hour before Prompto drew in a deep breath and caught Ignis’ attention. 

“Man, it doesn’t look like it’s gonna stop anytime soon,” he said quietly, a hint of remorse in his voice. Sure enough, a sigh followed soon after. “If I don’t go soon I’m gonna get snowed in here.” 

Despite the comment, the blond made no move to actually get up, so Ignis only hummed in agreement. In truth, he didn’t want Prompto to go. He hadn’t taken a look at the roads yet but with how heavy the snow it was easy to guess that their condition was less than ideal. And he absolutely wouldn’t hear of his poor boyfriend walking home on his own or even taking the bus—if the busses were even still running. 

Prompto had never stayed the night at his apartment, but there was always a first time for everything, he supposed. Even so, a ball of nerves twisted in his stomach and he found himself clearly his throat a bit awkwardly. 

“Before you go,” he said, before he could think twice about it, “I did have something of an early yuletide present for you, Love.” Those impossibly brilliant eyes turned up to him curiously and Ignis smiled. “I happened across some popcorn I thought you would like,” he admitted. “It has a blend of spices, but I believe the main one is cayenne pepper…” 

As expected, Prompto’s eyes widened even further and Ignis got the sense that if Prompto wasn’t already laying on him the blond would have thrown himself at him. 

“Iggy! That sounds amazing…but…” His enthusiasm dampened a bit and the mere sight made Ignis’ heart clench. Without another thought he leaned forward to kiss Prompto, effectively silencing him. 

“Another half hour won’t make that much difference,” he reasoned when he pulled back. Prompto looked a little dazed, but nodded and obediently sat up to let Ignis climb off the couch. Despite his sweater, Ignis could swear he felt a chill as soon as he moved away from Prompto’s inviting body heat, but he did his best to ignore it as he made his way to the kitchen. The sound of retrieving a pan from the cabinet must have drawn Prompto’s attention because when he looked up from readying the stove he found his boyfriend hovering in the kitchen entrance. 

“You’re not going to put it in the microwave?” Prompto asked with clear surprise. Ignis clicked his tongue in disapproval as he retrieved the bag of pre-seasoned kernels from the pantry. 

“Really, Love. You didn’t honestly imagine that _I_ would resort to making popcorn in the _microwave_ did you?” he asked sternly, though a smile tugged at the edges of his lips. Prompto laughed and pulled out one of the kitchen chairs to perch on and watch Ignis work. 

“I guess I never really thought there was another way to do it,” he admitted with a grin. 

For the next several minutes Ignis happily talked Prompto through the method of making popcorn _properly_ on the stovetop while the blond listened in fascination. It never failed to surprise Ignis just how much interest Prompto seemed to take in the most mundane things. He was grateful for it, though, as it often let Ignis see the most ordinary tasks in an entirely new light. Suddenly, tasks he would have done on autopilot—like making popcorn—became almost like an adventure when seen through Prompto’s dazzling eyes. 

It wasn’t all that different from the way that Prompto had changed his opinion so drastically about snow. 

A wind had kicked up to blow the flakes into flurries past Ignis’ windows by the time the popcorn was finished and transferred into a bowl that they might take back to the couch. Prompto snuck a piece before Ignis could warn him that it was still likely too hot and juggled it from hand to hand for a moment before finally popping it into his mouth. He winced a bit as it no doubt burned his mouth but grinned as soon as he’d swallowed. 

“That is gooooood, Iggy,” he said and reached for another piece, only to have Ignis slap his hand away and scold him to be patient for a few minutes before he hurt himself. They sat shoulder to shoulder, watching the fake fire flicker and the snow whip past the window until Ignis deemed the popcorn cool enough to eat safely. It was…interesting. Prompto clearly enjoyed it more than Ignis did, but Ignis had never been half as found of spicy things as Prompto was. Even so, the kick of spice wasn’t overpowering and Ignis found it paired well with the slight natural sweetness of the popcorn. Still, Prompto ate the behemoth’s share of the bowl. Ignis had bought it for him, after all. 

“That was amazing, Iggy. Thank you,” Prompto chirped as he licked his fingers clean and rubbed them against his jeans, completely ignoring the napkins Ignis had set out for them. Ignis chuckled at both the words and the actions and wiped his own fingers on a napkin. 

“All I did was pop the kernels. You hardly have anything to thank me for,” he said teasingly. He felt Prompto knock his shoulder against his and when he looked up his boyfriend’s face was much closer than it had been a moment ago. 

“But you were thinking of me,” Prompto insisted. A light blush crept across his nose, highlighting ever freckle like stars in the night sky. “And that means a lot. So thanks, Iggy. I mean it.” 

“You are most welcome,” Ignis replied. And then Prompto was kissing him. Ignis’ mouth was still tingling from the spice of the popcorn and the feeling only intensified when Prompto pressed their lips together. He sighed through his nose and tilted his head almost on instinct to deepen the kiss. Prompto’s tongue left a trail of fire when it met his, and the effect was electrifying. 

“I really should go,” Prompto muttered when they pulled back for a quick breath, but then he dove right back in, bringing one hand up to cup the back of Ignis’ skull. 

_‘Just tell him to stay,’_ Ignis thought furiously at himself, but the words wouldn’t come. His tongue was too busy working itself around Prompto’s and when the broke apart again the treacherous appendage betrayed him as he whispered, “You’re probably right.” 

_‘There’s no reason he shouldn’t stay,’_ that small voice in the back of his head continued, even as they got up off the couch and headed for the front hall. _‘You’re both consenting adults in a committed relationship and you’ve no place to go tomorrow.’_ Prompto pulled his boots on while Ignis retrieved his jacket from the coatrack and held it open for his boyfriend to slip into. _‘Tell him to stay!’_

Prompto uttered a word of thanks as he slid his arms into his jacket and pulled out his phone. He frowned down at it. 

“Damn,” Prompto muttered, shoulders deflating. “Looks like the busses aren’t running.” 

“I hate to see you go out in this storm,” Ignis finally admitted, very nearly wringing his hands. Somehow he managed to merely clasp them together instead. 

“Believe me, I hate it, too,” Prompto said, glancing at the door behind him. 

“It’s terribly cold,” Ignis said next, and wanted to kick himself. Why was it so hard to just say five simple words? _Would you like to stay?  
_

Without warning Prompto stepped forward to slip his arms around Ignis again and the Advisor immediately returned the embrace, resting his head atop a mess of spikey blond hair. 

“Yeah, it’s much warmer here,” Prompto mumbled, squeezing him to let him know that he wasn’t just talking about Ignis’ apartment. Ignis was suddenly very glad that Prompto couldn’t see his face. He could feel how hot his cheeks had grown. The only sound in the apartment was the soft crackle of the fake fire still endlessly burning away on the TV in the other room and Prompto laughed quietly. 

“If that was a real fire it would be dying by now,” he said. He sifted his weight from foot to foot, but still didn’t let go of Ignis. 

“Most likely,” Ignis said with a sigh. There was a sudden gust of wind that seemed to rattle Ignis’ windows and it was as if Shiva herself was calling to him to harden his resolve. 

“Right, then,” Ignis said suddenly, leaning back to look Prompto in the eye. “This storm is nothing short of frightful and I will not have you going out in it. So we can stand here all night pretending to say goodbye, or you…” he halted, tripping over his final words, but managed to finish with a gulp, “…or you could simply stay.” 

Several emotions passed over Prompto’s face too quickly for Ignis to register them, though they stopped at apprehensive. 

“Only if you’re sure,” Prompto said quietly. The windows rattled again and Ignis nodded. 

“I am quite sure,” he said. He smiled and kissed Prompto’s forehead. “Now come on, off with all of that and we’ll find something for you to wear to bed, hmm?” He was already going through a mental catalogue of all of his clothes, trying to think of some form of pajamas that wouldn’t look ridiculous on his smaller boyfriend, when Prompto’s words completely derailed his thoughts. 

“Who says I have to wear anything to bed?” the blond asked with a mischievous smirk as he shrugged his coat off again. Ignis just stared at him open-mouthed as Prompto carried on calmly removing his winter gear, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
